dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution/Warp Spider Exarch (hero)/Strategy
Strategy Warp Spider Exarch (I'll write as WSE) is an Eldar hero, who is effective at teleporting, instead of offense or support, because he is cool. He has a lot of annoying stuff. Can be named as a Troll. Still, you need to know how to use it, that is why you are here and reading this. Teleport Teleport is the main mission of WSE. There are a lot of things to it. First of all, you can de-cap your enemys resource points to hurt them economicly. Very annoying in 1V1 matches. You can use it to force melee combat set-up supperession teams to stop their fire. Maybe to escape. You may even find more missions for him. Just before we look to his wargear, you may need to know this; WSE's wargear doesn't have a great synergy with each other. Every of them works for different missions. Build it for what you may need. Weapons Heavy Gauge Death Spinner It doesn't effect his weapons but grants you Heavy Gauge Filament ability. Causes knokback and more damage on enemys. It is effective vs infantry and melee heroes in early games. But drains energy so might cause some problems about teleport duty. Entangling Web This thing increases your ranged damage. Also grants you Entangle ability. It can help you about stoping big heroes from getting close to you. Also, a good counter for melee squads such as Hormogunts, Slugas, Nobz, Assault Marines, Banshees, ... So a good melee counter. Even you want Heavy Gauge Death Spinner or this thing, you should buy Improved Targeters as accessory. Powerblades Not for a melee build. Because he is too weak to be a warrior. In the other hand, it has some good heavy melee dps. Best way to use it is to teleport back of a vehicle and smack it from back for rear-armor hits. Also, a better counter for set-up teams and turrents. Might be expensive about power cost but worth to buy. Armor Improved Warp Generator Now that thing works very well. First of all, it gives you Group Teleport ability. You can teleport your whole army (exception for vehicles) into one point! Has a good distance so doesn't sucks. A very good ability on huge maps. Much praticer than Webway Gates. Secondly, it inreases your energy by 100. So, enegy problem solved. Not necessary in 1v1 matches but very effective in 2v2 and 3v3. Remember, it has a long cooldown so don't waste it in unnecessary situations. Enhanced Warp Jump Generator Now this works good for 1v1 or 2v2 matches. Lowers the cooldown of teleport, increases the teleport range and increases the enegy by 100. It serves in the mission of de-capping your enemys resource points. Phase Armor It gives you the Phase Shift ability. Now listen to me. A huge army comes to cap a victory point and you can't stop them. But you need some time to win the game. You know, something like 35 to 20 and every second counts for both teams. Teleport in to them and press it. A huge stun. A good way to waste or gain time. Remember, under phase, no unit takes damage so don't try to shoot them. Also, you can phase your own units eather. Accessories Improved Targeters Inreases weapon range and damage. Necessary or even a must for a ranged build. Nothing to talk about very much. Shimmer Orb A 360 degree energy shield. Lowers the ranged damage from enemy to 0 (zero). Nobody can shoot from outside, also nobody can shoot from inside. It work to protect your army. In late games, you can send your WSE to cap a victory point and use it to protect him from heavy ranged fire. Has a weak side, it doesn't stop melee units. Anti-Grav Grenade A melee counter. If you need to stop melee units, it works good. You may have a chance to shoot them from back while they are flying. Or throw some plasma granades while they are flying. Useful Builds Powerblades '''+ Enhanced Warp Jump Generator +''' Anti-Grav Grenade A good build for 1v1 mathes. Powerblades for countering set-up teams. EWJP thing is for cap and de-cap points. AGG is to counter melee units or just for annoying your enemy. Also, with powerblades, you may destroy your enemys power point. And then de-cap it. When the enemy comes, escape! He will waste time to cap it and waste money to rebuild it. If he won't, you will come and de-cap again. Any ranged Weapon + Improved Warp Generator '''+ '''Shimmer Orb There will be a lot of infantry in 2v2 and 3v3 matches. So, you will need some more firepower. Also, keep ypur WSE from melee combat because there will be a lot of things to hurt him in late games. Weapons are to keep out him from danger. IWG is to carry your whole infantry on the map. Shimmer Orb is you know, to protect late game fire power. Maybe you want Improved Targeters '''but trust me, in late games, you won't need it. You will need the Shimmer. '''Powerblades + Improved Warp Generator + Shimmer Orb (+Some Banshee Squads) Decent in 2v2 and 3v3, this is a powerful way to force defensive bases into submission. To paint the situation, you're in a 2v2, your enemies are some combination of defensive heroes (Plague Champion, Tech Marine, anything Imperial Guard) your team has one capture point, the enemy has two and both are heavily fortified with suppressive units, turrets, snipers, you name it. Next thing they know a WSE and two Banshee squads teleport into the middle of their set up and drop a field of "Melee Only". Suddenly they're faced with a choice, send ranged units into melee, retreat and lose the point, or kite for 30 seconds taking considerable losses along the way.